magicrushfandomcom-20200214-history
Patch Notes - 1.1.65.54
Version: 1.1.65.54 Announced: 2016.05.04 Released: 2016.05.09 Dev’s Note In the past few weeks, we’ve made some revisions to some heroes, and you have had very enthusiastic discussions about these updates. We really appreciate everyone’s feedback because it helps us carry out more detailed fine-tuning to achieve balanced heroes. This week we continued to revise some heroes and also made some deeper-level changes. Let’s see what this update will bring! Hero Adjustments # Fixed the formula for calculating damage reduced by armor and magic resistance and made suitable boosts to mid and late-game healing and shield effects. #* As troop level increases, we’ve discovered that battles will often go on until time runs out, and this is not what we originally intended. We hope that battles can keep a consistent, snappy pace from early to late game. #* Therefore, we’ve adjusted the formula for calculating how much damage is reduced by armor and magic resistance to balance out part of the equation, and we’ve strengthened healing and shield effects in late and middle game. These changes will mostly effect mid and late game battles. #* We hope that these changes will ensure that battles remain essentially a consistent experience in early and mid-game, and also keep late-game battles from running out of time too often. Meanwhile this will allow for some tanks with comparatively strong durability in certain areas to outperform other tanks when matched up against enemies that they are designed to counter. # Merlynn: Some skills have been revised. We hope she’ll be able to help fellow mages resist more damage and give them more staying power. #* Skill 2: Elven Magic: Changed to Magic Strike - Releases magic energy, dealing magic damage to surrounding enemies. #* Skill 3: Magic Morph: Changed to Elven Summons: Summons 3 little animals. These animals won't attack, but as long as they survive they will increase their team's magic lifesteal. # Jacob: After long years of meditation and prayer, Jacob was finally blessed by the ancient gods to ascend into the form of a Weredragon, with even better mage tank capabilities. #* Skill 1: Bloody Raid: Effect changed to - Runs up to an enemy and deals 4 hits of magic damage, during which time the enemy cannot move. The final hit knocks the enemy airborne. #* Skill 2: Fierce Blow: Changed to Claw Swipe - Uses a claw attack on surrounding enemies, dealing magic damage. #* Skill 3: Wild Roar: Changed to Dragon Scales - Lets out a roar, increasing his magic resistance. #* Skill 4: Werewolf Blood: Changed to Dragon Blood - His bloodthirsty nature compels him to absorb some health when he casts a skill. # Seeley: Slightly increased her damage-dealing ability. # Salman: Increased the speed of the projectile from his ultimate. # Monk Sun: Revised some skills. Monk Sun was a strong crowd-control hero in early versions of the game, but because all of his control ability is focused on his ultimate, and also because he can get killed while casting his ultimate, as other heroes are able to deal more and more damage, Monk Sun has lost his edge. So we’ve changed his ultimate and given him more crowd control in his other skills. We hope this will breathe new life into this beloved hero. #* Skill 1: Whirlwind Assault: Changed to Head Knock - Summons his golden staff, stunning surrounding enemies and dealing physical damage to them. #* Skill 2: Nightmare Attack: Effect revised to - Uses a stick to hit enemies in front of him, dealing physical damage and lowering armor to a straight line of targets. #* Skill 3: Phantom Strike: Effect revised to - Summons a phantom weapon to attack the enemy, dealing physical damage to 3 random enemies and knocking them airborne for a bit. # Rams: The scarabs that he summons will have higher armor stats. # Fixed some bugs with the hero taunt effect. # Lufia: Increased damage of Arrow Shower. Update Content # Redid the World Map display animation for early game. # Redrew all the equipment icons. # Added Lv 87 and Lv 89 Rune Trials. # Achievement medals received from one’s alliance can be displayed in Alliance Chat. Improvements # Improved lag issues with various interfaces such as Ranking, Intel, Mega Mine Garrison, Alliance Team Raid Damage Ranking, Proving Grounds Stage Selection, Favorites, etc. # Fixed a bug keeping the Facebook stamina red dot notification from displaying on time. # Improved the color of text in the Events page. # Added a prompt before an Alliance War buff disappears. # Skill and equipment descriptions in the Hero Rune page can scroll up and down. # Fixed a problem with tech stats not displaying properly if it surpassed Lv 90 (Mega Mine buff). Source Elex Forum announcement Category:Patch Notes